A Beautiful, Lovley Dream Come True
by Kylelover101
Summary: Kyle and Stan are together, that's all they want or need. MPREG


**Hey, This is Kylelover101 with another oneshot. It's been a while since I did a SP fan-fic so I decided that maybe I should get this back on track. I hope u enjoy this Style one-shot. **

**Title: A Beautiful, Lovley Dream Come True **

**Summary: Kyle and Stan are together, that's all they want or need. MPREG **

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p>"Almost there" Stan smiled. He held his lover's hand. His warm, soft left hand. Stan started to blush, not only from the warmth of his lover's hand, but also from the cold nipping at his cheeks. He's held this hand so many times but if feels so different now. Why is that? He wondered. He's held it so many, many times, but it always felt like that first. Stan started pulling a few tree branches away from his and his lover's path.<p>

Only a few more steps.

Just than, they came to it. The beautiful Starks Pond. It was so blue, but the setting sun made it a gold color. The stars that were coming out only helped the fact that it was sparkling. A golden Pond. Liquid, sparkly gold, Stan smiled to himself. He breathed in that Mountian air, four years at collage in a city made him and his lover miss this place. The place where they spent so long ago with each other almost evey day. Stan looked back at his lover, He smiled.

"It's real...Kyle." He smiled.

Kyle Marsh smiled at his husband. He had dreamed of coming back to South Park for a long time now, but with collage schedules and work in the way, that dream would take a while, but Stan coudln't bear to see the sadness on Kyle's face any longer so he booked two plane tickets for Denver and it would take a four hour drive to South Park. Before seeing their parents, they'd go to the place where they had so many memories. It's the same place where they first met at the age of four, the same place where they used to go to play and meet up after school, the same exact place where they shared their first kiss. But most of all, the same place where Stan Proposed to Kyle.

Kyle felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered all the laughter sounds and tears of happiness that were shed here. a warm feeling came to Kyle and he coudln't control himself. He let the tears fall from his eyes and that alerted stan.

"Oh Kyle." Stan said. He walked to Kyle wrapping his arms around Kyle and one hand placed on his big belly, where his child was resting, waiting to enter the world. Kyle shook his head.

"I'm fine, Stan, it's just..." Kyle took in a breath. "I can't believe it's happening, I'm standing here, with you and the child soon to be in this world...It's like a dream come true."

Stan held on to Kyle for what seemed like a few hours only if was about two minutes. During that short time, Stan closed his eyes. Just a few years ago, he was the football star quater-back of football, prom king and dating the hottest piece of ass in South Park. Back then, he thought that was all he had in life but now, he's got somthing-_someone _on it's way to Earth from Heaven. Stan let a tear fall from his eye. Kyle started shivering and Stan held him tighter.

"I think we should see our parents now." He said. "It's getting cold and I don't want you sick." Stan said.

"Oh, Stanny, I'm seven months pregnant, and have lived in the coldness before, I'll live." Kyle smiled, his bright red wavy hair flowing in the wind and snowflakes falling from the sky. Stan felt himself blush and smiled. They both looked back once more at Starks Pond and started to head back.

* * *

><p><strong>Half a year later...<strong>

Kyle and Stanley walked close together, since they could not hold hands for Stanley held the picnic basket and blanket they would use and Kyle held the sleeping child in his arms. They found Starks Pond and smiled. Breathing in that fresh, sweat mountian air. Stan found a spot not too far from Starks Pond and spread out the blanket. Kyle kicked off his shoes (for it was summertime and the ground was warm) and sat on the blanket. The sleeping child awoke and smiled when he noticed his "mama" was watching him.

"James is up, Stanley." Kyle informed. Stanley looked up from trying to get his lunch and not had his focus from the PB and Jelly sandwiches that called his name and paid attention to his son.

"Is that so?" He smiled. Stanley moved closer to Kyle and noticed Kyle laid the baby on the ground. The child was only five months old, but was rolling around on the big, red-checkered blanket and having fun watching his parents. Stanley waved his hand in front of the child's face until James managed to grab on to a finger and began to play with stan's slender finger.

"Had to get the middle one, not I feel bad becuase I feel as if I'm flicking him off." Stan joked.

"Well, don't hide your other three fingers and thumb," Kyle said, absent mindley. He stood up and streched then sat back down. Stan started to pull out some various toys like a rattle, some beanie baby bears, and a few teething rings for the child to play with as he held Kyle in his lap. James rolled around and played with his toys. Kyle closed his eyes as Stan rubbed his shoulders and neck.

"You will put me to sleep if you continue that." Kyle informed.

"Oh no! It will surly kill me" Stan said in a pretend worried voice. "If you fall asleep, my prince, a simple kiss should wake you, am I correct?" Stan smiled.

"That's princess! You have to kiss a princess, and the Princesses name is Aruora" Kyle said.

"Oh, so you're a princess?" Stan teased. "And you chanded your name from Kyle to that blonde air head Aurora?"

"No." Kyle said, now clearly mad.

"Don't be mad, I have you my king...and my Prince James-where is James?" Stan siad that last part seriously. This caught Kyle's attention too. Kyle started frantically looking around until he stood up. He turned his head the the left and started walking very fast. Stan noticed Kyle picking up the todler who was only trying to catch a butterfly. Kyle sighed in relief. His baby was safe. He noticed James was starting to doze off. James curled up against the warmth of his "mama's" chest and his hands wrapped around his small body. James yawned and closed his eyes.

Kyle leaned into Stan's shoulder and Stan smiled.

"I have a felling this is a start of a great life." Stan said.

Kyle nodded. He couldn't agree anymore. "This is a beautiful, lovley dream come true!" He smiled.

Stan nodded. Wrapping his arms around Kyle and James. Life for Stan and Kyle would only get better after today...

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? It's just a one-shot. Please review <strong>

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
